


The Reunion

by debunker



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cocaine, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Porn, Post-Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, Sheriarty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debunker/pseuds/debunker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No plot actually, just sex.<br/>Established sheriarty.<br/>Sherlock and his favourite criminal get reunited after S3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reunion

\- Fuck, that’s good! – Moriarty glided down long Sherlock’s naked frame inhaling a trace of white powder spilt in the middle of Sherlock’s chest and stomach. The sharp movement of Moriarty’s dark scalp with his nose flicking over his skin sent Sherlock shivering with pleasure. Moriarty sat back on his knees brushing off the flakes from his nostrils and greedily licking his fingertips. His head was tilted back a little, shoulders open, his eyelids trembling with the high kicking in slowly, electrifying his naked body. Sherlock propped himself up on his elbows to take a better look at his lover. He’s lost some weight and gained some wrinkles since the last time they were naked together, his face became even more sharp, his stomach a little bit more flat. He was still keeping his eyes closed smiling lightly to some inner processes Sherlock was familiar with: blood pumping faster, senses getting more keen, skin getting warmer, cock growing harder. Sherlock felt his mouth going dry with need and lust looking at Moriarty’s throbbing erection displayed so shamelessly in front of him. His own cock was leaking after all that stimulation he had been given in the previous hours. Unable to resist the temptation he put his hand on his cock giving it several lazy strokes feeling his balls tighten more and more.  
Moriarty opened his eyes abruptly. The sight of Sherlock almost on the edge jerking himself off was even better than drugs.  
\- You’ve kept me waiting for so long. – Sherlock hissed as Moriarty took his legs opening them wider and dragging him closer.  
\- I won’t make you wait anylonger. – Moriarty’s eyes were gleaming intensely now as he removed Sherlock’s hand from his cock replacing it with his hot mouth. The acute pleasure flushed over Sherlock’s mind impeding him from controlling his body which only wanted a release now.  
Sherlock found the lube tossed on the bed with a trembling hand and pressed the dispenser getting a generous amount of gel squeezed on his palm. He then slid his hand under his arse to slick himself up for good. He played a little with the rim only to slid his fingers inside moaning at Moriarty’s mouth going up and down his cock and his own hand touching his sensitive spots.  
Moriarty knew Sherlock well enough to catch the moment when he starts asking for more and is Jim willing to give him that. He pulled him up and closer watching approvingly his hole opening and closing in anticipation. The moment he slid inside was so acute he felt it in his toes. The penetration was slow and intense, Moriarty knew better than to rush things after all this time apart. Sherlock’s mouth was contorting more the deeper Moriarty got inside his arse, his breath stopping for a second with each hot push. Once he was completely inside, Jim waited a minute making small circles with his hips sending Sherlock begging.  
\- Jim, don’t… Don’t do this. OOoohhh, it’s been a while… I’m… I’m… ohhh Jimmmm…  
Not wanting Sherlock coming right away Moriarty pulled his cock out with great desire to fuck him to pieces.  
Sherlock was completely undone, his mouth red, his eyes drunk on physical need to climax.  
With his hands shaking Moriarty took another hit with his fingers and climbed on top of Sherlock who was now trying to bring his cock close to Moriarty’s arse, taking it in his hand, stroking Jim’s buttocks with its leaking head. Moriarty pushed his fingers into Sherlock’s mouth and leaned down to whisper in his ear.  
\- Suck.  
Sherlock sucked his fingers biting them teasingly, coke brushing his palate.  
\- Now lick.  
Moriarty watched with dark, possessive satisfaction as Sherlock licked slowly his fingers and the sensitive skin between them making Jim shiver a little with filthy anticipation. So much time no proper play.  
Sherlock’s eyes were getting wilder, his pupils becoming two black wells Jim was falling into. Deeper, deeper. The kiss Sherlock gave him was utterly mad, hungry, not really spot on, the drug had kicked in and Sherlock’s body responded to it with looseness and giddiness.  
Moriarty felt Sherlock’s muscles getting softer.  
He shifted Sherlock’s body to the lateral position and set himself behind his lover. They were facing a huge wall mirror now.  
Sherlock was looking intensely at his own reflection fusing with that of Moriarty’s whose arms and legs were clasping his body. That was somehow surreal, the two of them so close, an image from a parallel world. Moriarty was whispering the filthiest and most exciting things in his ear, his wet mouth teasing his skin. He was telling Sherlock how much he had missed him, how he had thought of him, what he wanted to do to him now. Sherlock felt his heart hammering in his head, his forehead light and hollow, his lips heavy as he turned his head to kiss his lover once again never wanting to stop. His left hand passed over Moriarty’s arm lying across his chest caressing it and his right hand gripped Moriarty’s cock guiding it between Sherlock’s buttocks urging him to enter. And Moriarty was not going to disappoint him.  
Their hearts were pumping that loud that it occurred to Moriarty he could hear their common echo bouncing the walls. The drug they had taken made them want to move faster. With each thrust Sherlock’s body shuddered in response. Moriarty felt he was not going to last much as each move made him want to go deeper, deeper, even if it was not possible, he felt sparkles flashing under his eyelids. He grabbed Sherlock to stimulate him into his orgasm. He was so hot and hard and needy that he bit Moriarty’s free hand when he began to stroke him and kept deepening the bite as Moriarty was giving him merciless thrusts and strokes.  
\- Look at us Sherlock. – He said panting.  
Sherlock only opened his eyes to see the entrancing picture of their bodies slapping against each other going towards the peak of pleasure. Moriarty was high as a kite, completely letting himself go, the darkest lust pouring from his very skin as he licked and sucked Sherlock’s neck, ear, shoulder, back, jerking him off violently. Sherlock could barely stand his own image, his body out of control, pleading to be fucked harder, to be finally satisfied. Their shameless eyes were locked in the mirror. Sherlock looked at his contorted face as he was reaching the edge, Moriarty’s hand going up and down his cock while his was fucking him harder than ever, feeling bigger than ever and Sherlock could not be happier. When Moriarty’s fingers brushed over his tight balls in the final caress Sherlock felt as if a space elevator bucked him up pushing his body uncontrollably towards the edge of the bed. He felt Moriarty coming with him, snarling something absolutely incomprehensible and rutting the bedsheets. He saw a jet of his own sperm splashing across the mirror and Morarty’s orgasm face over his shoulder, helpless and greedy and triumphant and lost, absolutely lost. He felt hot inside and out, hot and wet, slick and sticky and shaky. His head was spinning and he gripped the edge of the bed afraid to fall down. Moriarty’s body was clutched around him in the satisfied spasm relaxing slowly.  
Jim took a second to look at their reflection flicking his hand over Sherlock’s cheek and hair.  
\- Welcome back. – He read Sherlock’s lips as his voice was gone and only his mouth could move.

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Four Seasons - Winter


End file.
